


The brightest fires.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Izzy needs help, PI Raphael, lawyer Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Izzy has always burned bright and fast but when her life takes a turn for the worse she just wants an escape. Can the fire of her soul light up the world or will it burn her to ashes?Either way, Raphael will do everything in his power to help her.





	The brightest fires.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

Raphael was tired. Tired of the cheating husbands, the hysterical mothers, the drugged out missing golden child.  
He made his living from the misfortunes of others. The dream when he had started was what he was helping, saving lives. But as he sat in the dark car, camera ready to take a picture of yet another cheating husband leaving his mistress’s house, he couldn’t see how he was making a difference.  
His next appointment was with some big shot lawyer who wanted him to track down his little sister. He didn’t have the details but he had heard the story enough times to know the tune. Absentee parents, overprotective brother, high pressure job. Drugs. Yet another lost girl who couldn’t take the pressure and just wanted to hide from her responsibilities.  
His meeting with Mr. Lightwood had gone exactly as he had expected, another asshole who demanded results fast. Of course he could see the protective brother behind the harsh words but at this point, Raphael just wanted to deliver the girl to her brother so he could pick up his cheque and go to sleep.

He asked around and found out that the Lightwood girl normally hung around Pandemonium. Of course it had to be Pandemonium, it wasn’t somewhere he would go by choice but he just so happened to have grown up with the owner.  
The club was dark and smelled of booze and sweet. Raphael pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to touch any of the minimally dressed, drunk, idiots on the dancefloor. He finally made it to the bar from where he should be able to see the entire room.  
He had a picture in his pocket but it turned out he didn’t need it. Isabelle Lightwood was very easy to spot. The tight, shiny white two part ensemble, the smooth, rich skin and hair as dark as night and shining like a star that cascaded down her back. The movement of her body was hypnotic as she danced and Raphael wasn’t the only one who had noticed, a group of men circling around her.  
That was when he noticed the details he had missed at first glance. Her completion was pale and sickly, he could see the dark circles under her eyes, the track marques on her arm. She spun, arms above her head, eyes vacant. In that moment she was so breathtakingly beautiful and yet utterly lost, her eyes held so much pain it took his breath again. As he watched her dance he vowed to protect her, to make sure she never had to feel pain like that again. The fire behind her eyes was so bright but dimed by the pain and drugs. He couldn’t even imagine how bright she would shine without her demons holding her down.


End file.
